Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology
}} Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology is a 2002 two-volume reference book of cryptids written by George Eberhart, with a preface by Henry Bauer and an introduction by Loren Coleman. It provides descriptions, significant sightings, possible explanations, etymologies, alternative names, and sources for over 1,000 cryptids, anomalous animals, zooforms, and zoomorphic deities. A revised edition was published in 2013 by CFZ Press. Cryptids covered A *Abnauayu *Abonesi *Abyssal rainbow gar *Giant acorn worm *Adam-ayu *Adam-dzhapais *Adjulé *Adlekhe-titin *Afa *Afanc *Afonya *Agatch-kishi *Agogwe *Agrios anthropos *Ah-een-meelow *Ahool *Ahuizotl *Aidakhar *Aképhalos *Äläkwis *Alan *Algerian hairy viper *Alien big cat *Alien big dog *Almas *Almasti *Alovot *Altamaha-ha *Alula whale *Alux *Amali *Amaypathenya *Amhúluk *Amikuk *Andaman wood owl *Andean wolf *Anfish *Angeoa *Angont *Anka *Anomalous jaguar *Antarctic killer whale *Antarctic long-finned whale *Antipodes *Apris *Apsaras *Arabian flying snake *Archie *Arizona jaguar *Artrellia *Ashuaps *Atahsaia *Atchen *Atlas bear *Atnan *Atúnkai *Au angi-angi *Auli *Australian big cat *Australian camel *Australian giant monitor *Aypa *Aziza B *Badak tanggiling *Badigui *Bagge's black bird *Bái-xióng *Bakanga *Balong bidai *Bangenza *Banib *Ban-jhankri *Ban-manush *Barguest *Bar-manu *Basajaun *Basilisk *''Bathysphaera intacta'' *Batsquatch *Batûtût *Beast of Bardia *Beast of Bladenboro *Beast of Bodalog *Beast of Bodmin Moor *Beast of Busco *Beast of Exmoor *Beast of Gévaudan *Beebe's manta *Behemoth *Beithir *Bennu bird *Bergman's near *Beruang rambai *Big bird *Big grey man *Big Wally *Bigfoot *Bili ape *Bilungi *Bir-sindic *Bis-cobra *Black dog *Black fish *Black lion *Black Malayan tapir *Black sea snake *Black shuck *Black tiger *B’lian *Blood-sweating horse *Blue horse *Blue Men of the Minch *Blue tiger *Blue-nosed frog *Bobo *Bokyboky *Booaa *Boobrie *Booger *Bornean tiger *''Bothrodon pridii'' *Bozho *Brachystomos *Bray Road Beast *Brenin llwyd *Brentford griffin *British big cat *Brosnie *Buffalo lion *Bukwas *Bulgarian lynx *Bunyip *Bu-rin *Buru C *Caddy *Cait sith *Caitetu-munde *Caladrius *Calchona *Camahueto *Camazotz *''Camelops'' *Campchurch *Canadian alligator *Canavar *Cannibal giant *Captain Hanna's fish *Carab uncle *Caribbean crowing snake *Caribbean monk seal *Carolina parakeet *Carugua *Caspian tiger *Cassie *Cat-headed snake *Catoblepas *Caucasian black cat *Cax-binic *Cecil *Centaur *Chagljevi *Challenger Deep flatfish *Champ *Chan *Chaousarou *Chemisit *Chessie *Cheval marin *Chick-charney *Chihalenchi *Chimera *Chiparemai *Chipekwe *Chiye tanka *Chollier's ape *Christina *Chuchunaa *Chu-mung *Chunuckla *Chupacabras *Chuti *Cigau *Clear Lake catfish *Coelacanth *Coje ya menia *Coleman frog *Colossal Claude *Colo via *Columbus' ape-faced cat *Columbus' serpent *Con rit *Coromandel man *Cressie *Cretan pterosaur *Crowing crested cobra *Cu sith *Cuero *Cuino *Cuitlamiztli *Curinquean *Curupira *Cyclops D *Daisy dog *Dakuwaqa *Dakwa *Dard *Dark leopard *Das-adder *Dav *De Loys's ape *Dedieka *Deep-sea spider *Denman's bird *Derketo *Dev *Devil bird *Devil monkey *Devil pig *Devil's hoofmarks *Didi *Dientudo *Dilali *Dimorphic beaked whale *Dingonek *Living dinosaurs *Djinni *Dobharchu *Dobsegna *Dodo *Doglas *Doko *Domenech's pseudo-goat *Dorsal finner *Double-banded argus *Dover demon *Dragon *Asian dragon *Dragon bird *Dre-mo *Dsonoqua *Du *Duende *Dulugal *Dwayyo *Dzoavits *Dzu-teh E *Ea *Earth hound *Eastern puma *Ecuadorean giant *Ecuadorean ground sloth *Eelpoot *Elbst *Elephant-dung bat *El-ish-kas *Ellengassen *Emela-ntouka *Engbe *Engot *Enkidu *Esakar-paki *Esti capcaki *Ethiopian deer *Ethiopian hyrax *Ethiopian vampire bat *European flying snake F *Fairy *Fangalabolo *Fantasma de los riscos *Farishta *Father-of-all-the-turtles *Fating'ho *Faun *Fei-fei *Filipino secretary bird *Five-lined constellation fish *Five-toed llama *Flying humanoid *Fontoynont's tenrec *Fotsiaondre *Freshwater octopus *Furred sea monster G *Gabon orangutan *Gabriel feather *Gabriel hound *Gally-trot *Gambo *Ganba *Gargouille *Garuda *Gassingram *Gauarge *Genaprugwirion *Ge-no'sgwa *Geresun bamburshe *Gerit *Geteit *Get'qun *Giant anaconda *Giant ape *Giant aye-aye *Giant beaver *Giant British octopus *Giant bushbaby *Giant centipede *Giant cookiecutter shark *Giant Ethiopian lizard *Giant human skeletons *Giant hyrax of Shaanxi *Giant jellyfish *Giant kangaroo *Giant lungfish *Giant Malagasy tortoise *Giant Mediterranean octopus *Giant North American lizard *Giant North American snake *Giant owl *Giant Pennsylvania snake *Giant python *Giant rabbit *Giant rat-tail *Giant salmon *Giant spider *Giant Tongan skink *Giant vampire bat *Gigantic octopus *Gigantic Pacific octopus *Gilyuk *Gjevstroll *Glaucous Macaw *Glawackuw *Globster *Glowing mudskipper *Gnena *Goatman *Goazi *Golden ant *Golden ram *Golub-yavan *Goodenough Island bird *Gorillai *Gougou *Gowrow *Great auk *Greek dolphin *Grendel *Griffin *Grootslang *Grotte Cosquer animal *Ground shark *Gryttie *Guai wu *Guara^ai air-breather *Gugwe *Guiafairo *Giiije *Guirivilu *Gul *Gulebaney *Gwrach-y-rhibyn *Gwyllgi *Gyedarra *Gyedm gylilix *Gyona pel H *Hadjel *Haietluk *Hairy biped *Hairy Jack *Hairy lizard *Haitlo laux *Hamlet *Hantu sakai *Hapyxelor *Harimau i alur *Harpy *Harrum-mo *Havhest *Havmand *Hecaitomixw *Hessie *Hibagon *High-finned sperm whale *Hippogriff *Hippoturtleox *Hoan Kiem turtle *''Homo ferus'' *''Homo nocturnus'' *''Homo troglodytes'' *Horn head *Horned hare *Horned jackal *Horse's head *Huang yao *Huia *Huilla *Hungarian reedwolf *Hylophagos I *Ichthyophagos *Iemisch *Igopogo *Ijimere *Ikal *Ikimizi *Ile du Levant wildcat *Iligan dolphin *Illie *Imap umassoursua *Ink monkey *Inkanyamba *Ipupiara *Irish deer *Irish wildcat *Irizima *Irkuiem *Isiququmadevu *Isnachi *Issie *Isturitz scimitar cat *Itzcuintlipotzotli *Ivory-billed woodpecker J *Jacko *Jago-nini *Jaguarete *Japanese hairy fish *Jenny Haniver *Jersey devil *Jez-tyrmak *Jhoor *Jingara *Jipijkmak *Jogung *Jumar *Jungli-admi *Junjadee K *Kadimakara *Kaha *Kaigyet *Ka-is-to-wah-eah *Kakundakari *Kalanoro *Kappa *Kapre *Kaptar *Kashehotapalo *Kaurehe *Kavay *Kawekaweau *Kecleh-kudleh *Keedieki *Kellas cat *Ke-lo-sumsh *Kelpie *Kenaima *Kenkob *Keshat *Ketos *Kheyak *Khodumodumo *Khot-sa-pohl *Khun gortiessix *Khya *Kibambangwe *Kidoky *Kigezi turaco *Kikiyaon *Kikomba *Ki-lin *Kiltanya *King cheetah *Kipumbubu *Kitanga *Kiwakwe *Klato *Koau *Koddoelo *Kolowiki *Kondlo *Kongamato *Koloo-kamba *Koosh-taa-kaa *Kra-dhan *Kraken *Ksy-gyik *Ktchi pitchkayam *Kuddimudra *Kul *Kumi *Kung-lu *Kungstorn *Kurrea *Kushii *Kynokephalos L *La la *Lagarfljotsormurinn *Lake Sentani shark *Lake Titicaca seal *Lake Worth monster *Laocoon serpent *Lascaux unicorn *Lau *Le Gaut's giant *Lechy *Lenapizha *Lenghee *Leviathan *Lindworm *Lipata *Little people *Lizard man *Lizzie *Llamhigyn y dwr *Long-necked sea serpent *Loo poo oi yes *Lophenteropneust *Lord of the deep *Lukwata *Lummis' pichu-cuate *Lusca M *Maasie *Macarena bear *Macas mammal *MacFarlane's bear *Giant Madagascan hawk moth *Madukarahat *Maeroero *Magenta whale *Maggot *Mahamba *Maipolina *Makalala *Makara *Malagasy lion *Mala-gilage *Malagnira *Malpelo monster *Mamantu *Mamba mutu *Mami water *Mamlambo *Manaus pterosaur *Man-beast of Darien *Maned American lion *Maner *Manetuwi msi-pissi *Mangarsahoc *Mangden *Manguruyu *Manipogo *Man-monkey *Mansanzhi *Manticora *Mao-ren *Mapinguari *Maribunda *Maricoxi *Marine saurian *Marked hominid *Marsabit swift *Matah kagmi *Matthews Range starling *Madox *Matuyu *Mau *Mawas *Mbielu-mbielu-mbielu *Mecheny *Mediterranean giant snake *Memegwesi *Memphre *Mene mamma *Menehune *Merbeing *Merhorse *Mermaid *Mesingw *Messie *Metoh-kangmi *Mi-chen-po *Miga *Migo *Mi-go *Mihirung paringmal *Miitiipi *Milne *Mindi *Minhocao *Mi-ni-wa-tu *Minnesota Iceman *Miramar toxodont *Mirrii *Mirygdy *Misaabe *Mishipizhiw *Misiganebic *Mi-teh *Mitla *Mj ossie *Mlularuka *Mmoatia *Mngwa *Mochel mochel *Moddey dhoe *Moha-moha *Mohan *Mohin-goue *Mokele-mbembe *Momo *Mongitore's monstrous fish *Mongolian death worm *Mongolian goat-antelope *Monkey man *Mono grande *Montana Nessie *Moolgenwanke *Morag *Morgawr *Mosqueto *Mothman *Mourou-ngou *Muhlambela *Muhuru *Mulahu *Mulilo *Multicoiled sea monster *Multifinned sea monster *Multihumped sea monster *Mumulou *Murung River bear *Muskox of Noyon Ul N *Nahuel Huapí pterosaur *Nahuelito *Naitaka *Nakani *Nalusa falaya *Namibian flying snake *Nampeshiu *Nanauner *Nandi bear *Nart *Nasnas *Natliskeliguten *Nayarit ruffed cat *Ndalawo *Ndendeki *Ndesu *Nebraska man *Nephilim *Nellie the lion *Neo-giant *Nepalese tree bear *Nereid *Nesophontid insectivore *Nessie *Ngani-vatu *Ngarara *Ngend *Ngoima *Ngoloko *Ngoroli *Nguma-monene *Nguoi rung *Nhang *Nikaseenithulooyee *Ninimbe *Ninki nanka *Nittaewo *Nix *North American ape *Nottingham lion *Nsanga *Ntambo wa luy *Ntarargo *Ntonou *Numkse lee kwala *Numuzo'ho *Nunnehi *Nyalmo *Nyama *N'yamala *Nycker *Nykkjen *Nykur *Nzéfu-loï O *Oeh *Ogopogo *Ogua *Ohio pygmy *Oh-man *Oil pit squid *Okee *Olayome *Old Man of Monterey Bay *Old Ned *Old Sheff *Oldeani monster *Olitiau *Oliver *On noint *Onça-canguçú *One-horned African rhinoceros *Onyare *Onza *Oogle-boogle *Orang bad *Orang dalam *Orang ekor *Orang gadang *Orang gudu *Orang pendek *Ossie *Ossun lizard *Oûuahi *Owlman *Ozark howler P *Packda *Paddler *Pal rai yuk *Pale slow loris *Pallid sailfin *Palmyra fish *Pamba *Pan *Paraguayan barking snake *Pare *Parker's snake *Partridge Creek beast *Pa-snu-ta *Passenger pigeon *Patagonian giant *Patagonian plesiosaur *Patagonian unicorn *Patty *Pe de garrafa *Pearl turtle *Peel Street monster *Peist *Peninsula python *Persepolis beast *Peruvian jungle lion *Peruvian jungle wildcat *Peruvian wattleless guan *Phantom kangaroo *Phantom wolf *Phoenix *Chinese phoenix *Pi *Piamupits *Piasa *Pictish beast *Pikelian *Pinini *Pink alligator *Pink dolphin *Pink eye *Pink-headed duck *Pink-tusked elephant *Pinky *Piranu *Pitt Lake giant *Pitt Lake lizard *Ponik *Pooka *Popobawa *Poskok *Poua *Primor'ye giant snake *Proto-pigmy *Pskov crocodile *Puff *Pukau *Pukwudgee *Pumina *Pygmy *Pygmy brown bear *Pygmy elephant *Pygmy gorilla Q *Qa *Qattara cheetah *Qoqogaq *Quagga *Quang khem *Queensland tiger *Quickfoot *Quinkin R *Rainbow serpent *Rainbow tiger *Rakshi-bompo *Rassic *Red Jamaican parrot *Red wolf *Ren-xiong *Reunion solitaire *Rhinoceros dolphin *Ri *Rimi *Roa-roa *Roc *Rocky *Rommie *Ropen *Row *Rugaru *Rusalka S *Sabawaelnu *Sachamama *Saharan crested snake *St. Helena manatee *Al-Salaawa *Salamander *Sal tie *Salvaje *Sandewan *Sansandryi *Santer *Sapo de loma *Sasa *Sasabonsam *Sasquatch *Sat-kalauk *Satyr *Sawtooth dolphin *Say-noth-kai *Scarfe *Schelch *Schomburgk's deer *Sciapod *Scott's dolphin *Scrag whale *Sea dog *Sea monk *Seah malang paa *See-atco *Sehite *Seileag *Selkie *Selma *Seme *Senegal dolphin *Senegal stone partidge *Set *Shag dog *Shaitan *Shamanu *Shan gui *Sharlie *Shiashia-yawa *Shing Mun tiger *Shim *Shompallhue *Shorter hominid *Shunka warak'in *Shuswaggi *Siemel's mystery cat *Silenus *Silvanus *Silwane manzi *Simurgh *Sint-holo *Siren *Sirrush *Sisemite *Sisiutl *Sivathere of Kish *Skadegamutc *Skinwalker *Skookum *Skrimsl *Skunk ape *Slaguggla *Slal'i'kum *Slimy Caspar *Smay'il *Snallygaster *Snanaik *Snarly yow *Sne-nah *Sogpa *South African horse-headed snake *South Bay Bessie *Southern narwhal *So'yoko *Speckled jaguar *Specs *Sphinx *Spinifex man *Spotted bushbuck *Spotted lion *Springheel Jack *Squolk-ty-mish *Steetathl *Steller's sea ape *Steller's sea cow *Steller's sea raven *Stenwyken *Ste-ye-hah' *Stiff-legged bear *Storsjoodjuret *Strendu *Striped jaguar *Stripeless tiger *Stymphalian bird *Sub-hominid *Sub-human *Succarath *Sudd gallinule *Sulawesi lake crocodile *Sumatran hummingbird *Sumske dekle *Sundanese horned cat *Super-eel *Super-otter *Surrey puma T *Tag *Tahoe tessie *Tah-t ah-kle'-ah *Tailed slow loris *Tallegwi *Taller hominid *T'ang flying snake *Taniwha *Tano giant *Tapir tiger *Tarasque *Tarma *Mainland Tasmanian devil *Tatzelwurm *Le Tchan de Bouole *Tchimose *Tcinto-saktco *Teggie *Teh-lma *Temu *Tenatco *Tengu *Tennessee pygmy *Thai mammoth *Thamekwis *Thanacth *The Thing *Three-starred anglerfish *Three-toes *Thunder horse *Thunderbird *Pennsylvanian thunderbird *Thylacine *Tigelboat *Tigre de montagne *Tinicum cat *Tirichuk *Tlanusi *Tok *Tokandia *Toke-mussi *Tokolosh *Tompondrano *Too *Torch *Tornait *Tornit *T'oylona *Trappe pterosaur *Trash *Tratratratra *Trauco *[gorilla *Trelquehuecuve *Trinity Alps giant salamander *Triton *Troglodye *Troll *True giant *Tsadjatko *Tsamekes *Tsinquaw *Tskhiss-katsi *Tso'apittse *Tsulkalu *Tsy-aomby-aomby *Tuayeua *Tunatpan *Tungu *Tzartus-saurus *Tzuchinoko U *Ucumar *Ufiti *Uktena *Ulak *Ular tedong *Unágemes *Unicorn *Unktehi *Urisk *Uyan V *Vadoma *Van Roosmalen's tapir *Varmint *Vasitri *Vasstrollet *Ved *Vélé *Venezuelan monitor *Veo *Vodyany *Voronpatra *Vouivre *Vui W *Wa'ab *Waa-wee *Waheela *Waheeta *Waigeo six-legged snake *Waitoreke *Wakandagi *Waldagi *Walrus dog *Wa-mbilikimo *Wanjilanko *Waracabra tiger *Warrigal *Wasgo *Washipi *Water bull *Water horse *Water lion *Water tiger *Watterbobbejan *Warn wa miti *Web-footed horse *Wee oichy *Welsh winged snake *Werewolf *Wewiwilemita manetu *Whiskered swift *White brocket deer *White-flippered beaked whale *Whitey *Wihwin *Wildmen *Windigo *Winged cat *Winnipogo *Wish hound *Wiwiliamecq' *Woadd-el-uma *Wobo *Wolf deer *Woolly cheetah *Wooo-wooo *Wudewasa *Wurrum *Wyoming mummy *Wyvern X *Xing-xing *Xipe *Xudele Y *Yabalik-adam *Yagmort *Yahoo *Yahyahaas *Yamamaya *Yana puma *Yaquaru *Yara-ma-yha-who *Yawt *Yeho *Yellow-belly *Yeren *Yero *Yeti *Yi' dyi' tay *Yoho *Yokyn *Yoshi *Yowie *Yunwi tsunsdí Z *Zabairo *Zemlemer *Zemo'hgú-ani *Ziz Errors *Columbus' ape-faced cat was never described as feline in the original sources. Columbus wrote that it was a man-faced ape, not an ape-faced cat. Outdated information *The duah is synonymised with the ropen. Later research suggested that the duah is in fact a seperate cryptid. Notes and references Category:Books Category:English language works Category:2002 works